saranghae
by rae in
Summary: sebuah cerita yang gaje -.-" kk maaf kalau critanya ancur dan sebagai -.-vpeace
1. Chapter 1

사랑해 ^^ (part 1/2)

maaf klo fanfict ini jelek, karna ini buatnya ngebut ... dalam keadaan mellow

(author: ayu_95lines)

Cast:

**Jung Yu I a.k.a ****안느**

**Han Rae In a.k.a ****아유**

**Super junior ^^**

Genre:

** -Romance**

** -Humor**

Jung Yu I POV:

"aigoo, rae in cepetan bangun. Apa kamu mau kita ketinggalan bus gara-gara kamu telat bangun.."aku membangunkan sepupuku yang satu ini.

"YA! .." Rae In bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat jam weker yang ada di sampingnya..

"aigo, sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat,…" ucapnya dengan nada kaget.

"aish, sana cepetan mandi, aku tunggu kamu 15 menit lagi, kalau sampai telat aku tinggal kamu" ucapku sambil menuutup pintu kamarnya.

Sudah 20 menit, benar-benar deh. Rae In selalu saja telat, tidak pernah tepat waktu. Sudah tau jam pertama nanti pelajarannya pak Kim. Dari pada nungguin dia, lebih baik aku tinggal saja.

"Jangkaman.."teriak Rae In, sambil berlari kearahku.

"YA! Kamu mau ninggalin aku" ucapnya yang sekarang sudah ada di sebelahku.

"aish, siapa suruh telat. Tadi aturannya kan 15 menit kamu malah 20 menit. Makanya aku tinggal"balasku sambil berjalan kearah halte bis yang tidak jauh dari rumah.

"ahhh, y sudah deh, mianhe Yu I ssi" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah puppy eyesnya..

"aigo, anak ini… ne, aku maafin." Aku memaafinnya karna dia tahu kalau aku bakal maafin dia kalau dia sudah pasang wajah puppy eyes.

Aku dan Rae In sudah berada di halte bus, aku duduk di sebelah Rae In. aku melihat kearah Rae In yang dari tadi menundukkan kepala sambil memegang gelang yang dia pakai.

Rae In POV:

Sudah 7 tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu oppa. aku ingat terakhir kita bertemu, itu hari dimana oppa akan berangkat ke Seoul.

Flashback:

"oppa yakin mau pergi ke Seoul ? Rae In boleh ikut ?" ucapku, sambil menangis

"Rae, sudah jangan nangis. Oppa janji oppa akan ketemu sama rae in lagi. Dan oppa bener-bener yakin mau ke Seoul. Ini demi Rae in juga" ucap Donghae oppa sambil menghapus air mataku.

"ne, janji oppa?" aku mengulurkan jari kelingkingku tanda perjanjian oppa padaku.

"ne, oppa janji" donghae oppa memberi jari kelingkingnya ke jariku kelingkingku.

"rae in, sebelum oppa berangkat ini ada hadiah buatmu" oppa memberiku sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna biru. Aku mengambil kotak itu dan mencoba membukanya. Isinya gelang dengan mainan pita dan ada tulisan "my everything"

"gomawo oppa"ucapku sambil memeluk donghae oppa.

"ne, cheonmaneyo"ucapnya.

END Flashback

Ingatan itu selalu membuatku ingin menangis, dan sekarang air mataku sudah keluar. Aigo Han Rae In kenapa kamu harus nangis. Dengan cepat aku mengusap air mataku, semoga nggak ada yang melihatnya.

"Rae in, ayo bisnya sudah datang" Yu I menepuk pundakku,

"ne.." aku beranjak dari kursi dan masuk kedalam bis.

_Donghae POV:_

Sudah 7 tahun aku meninggalkan dongsaengku, Han Rae In. sekarang pasti dia sudah SMA. Terakhir aku meninggalkan dia saat Rae In berumur 11 tahun dan aku 17 tahun. Berat sekali saat itu untuk meninggalkan dia. Tapi demi menggapai cita-cita ku dan demi membahagiakan dongsaengku satu-satunya.

Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Selama 7 tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Terkadang aku mengirim surat untuknya. Karena Seoul dan Mokpo sangat jauh jaraknya. Tapi untungnya surat itu bisa sampai dengan cepat, dan Rae In sering membalas surat-suratku.

"hyung..." teriak kyuhyun yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ne…." balasku seadanya.

"sedang apa hyung?"tanyanya yangn menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa yang ada di sebelahku.

"tidak lagi apa-apa."ucapku. tiba-tiba aku berpikir untuk mengirim surat ke Rae In untuk ke Seoul. Dan aku ingin mengajaknya ketemuan dan tinggal beberapa hari di Seoul.

"kyu, kamu punya kertas, bolpen dan amplop ?"tanyaku dengan cepat.

"ada, hyung cari aja di laci dekat tv" tunjuknya sambil memainkan pspnya.

Aku mengambil kertas bolpen dan amplop sesuai dengan yang tadi aku pikirkan. Aku akan mengundangnya ke seoul.

"nah selesai.."ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"emang hyung mau ngirim surat ke siapa?" kyuhyun mematikan pspnya dan berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"nanti kamu juga akan tau" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Dengan topi syal dan kaca mata. Aku melangkahkan kai menuju ke kantor pos yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm.

Selesai dengan mengirim surat ke mokpo, aku tinggal menunggu balasan dari Rae In.

_Author POV:_

Lusanya Rae In menemukan surat dari oppanya. Dia membaca surat itu, tiap bulan Rae In mendapat surat dari oppanya, Rae In senang sekali sesaat selesai membaca surat itu. Dia diajak oppanya ke seoul dan ditambah lagi dia boleh mengajak Yu I.

Donghae dan Rae In sudah berteman dengan Yu I sejak mereka kecil. Dan karena Rae In tinggal sendiri, dia diperbolehkan oleh ibunya Yu I untuk tinggal bareng, karena orang tua mereka sudah tiada sejak Rae In berumur 9 tahun. Sebernarnya mereka bersaudara tapi saudara jauh, makanya mereka sangat dekat.

Rae In menceritakannya ke Yu I kalau mereka di undang ke Seoul sama Donghae. Yu I sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak itu adalah peluang buatnya untuk bertemu dengan Henry Lau.

Oppanya Rae In adalah salah satu member Super junior Boyband terkenal di Korea dan Hanry Lau member Super junior M (sub nya Super junior).

_Han Rae In POV:_

2 hari setelah menerima surat dari Donghae Oppa, aku dan yu I langsung berangkat ke Seoul. Untung saja Donghae Oppa sudah memberi alamat dormnya dengan detil, dan itu dapat membantuku.

Setelah sampai di Seoul aku memanggil taksi dan meminta supir taksinya mengantar kita ke alamat yang sudah aku berikan.

20 menit perjalanan dari stasiun keretea api ke dormnya super junior. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke dorm super junior. Kalau donghae oppa bukan member super junior mungkin aku tidak bisa ada disini.

Aku dan Yu I berjalan masuk dan menekan lift no 11. Aku merogoh saku celana dan mengambil kertas kecil yang isinya nomor dormnya donghae Oppa.

Setelah sampai di lantai 11 akudan Yu I mencoba mencari nomor dormnya.

"ah akhirnya ketemu juga" ucapku sambil menarik koperku.

Ting tong…

Aku mencoba menekan tombol bel di dorm itu.

"kok nggak ada yang buka sih, jangan-jangan salah dorm lagi" ucap Yu I

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dorm tersebut terbuka.

"annyeong haseyo"ucap kami bareng.

"annyeong hase-" ucap namja, tersebut terputus sesaat ia melihat kearah Yu I. namja tersebut melamun melihat kearah Yu itu adalah Henry Lau. Aku melihat Yu I tersenyum ke namja tersebut. Henry Lau pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hah, annyeong. Nugu seyo ? mau cari siapa ?"tanyanya yang belum mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"hah, iya. Aku lupa ayo masuk.."lanjutnya mengajak kami masuk.

Aku duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan tersebut, dan diikuti Yu I yang duduk disampingku.

"kalian mau cari siapa y ? kelihatannya kalian baru datang ke seoul" tanya yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapan kami.

"aku mau cari donghae oppa"ucapku

"donghae hyung ? wah donghae hyung pasti menggodamu ya ? sampai-sampai kamu datang kesini" katanya mengoceh sendiri. Aku dan Yu I hanya tertawa mendengar perkataanya. Memang sih, itu kebiasaan oppa, tapi dia orang setia dan nggak pernah main-main soal cewek.

"hahha, iya dulu sekali. Tapi godaan sebatas adik dan kakak." ucapku

Tiba-tiba Henry kaget setelah aku mengatakan sebatas adik dan kakak.

"hah? Kamu saudaranya Donghae hyung ?"tanyanya

"ne, aku dongsaengnya donghae oppa" balasku sambil tersenyum.

"kalau kamu ? dongsaengnya juga ?"tanya henry ke Yu I

"saudara jauh, tapi kami sudah kenal dekat sejak kecil"jelas Yu I yang tampak gugup di depan biasnya si Henry Lau.

"ooh, aku mengerti sekarang. Apa mau ku telponkan Donghae Hyung ?"tanya menawarkan bantuan untuk menelpon donghae oppa.

"nggak usah, aku tunggu saja donghae oppa pulang." Ucapku . aku ingat kalau aku tidak punya nomor hp donghae oppa.

"sunbae, boleh aku minta nomor hpnya donghae oppa?" tanyaku saat dia sedang mengajak ngobrol Yu I.

"ne, ini nomornya *** *** ***" ucapnya

"gomawo sunbae" balasku.

"ne, cheonmaneyo. Hmm, gimana kalau kalia istirahat saja dulu dikamar. Kebetulan ada kamar kosong 1." Ia berdiri dan mengajak kami kemar yang ia tunjukan.

"ne, gamsahamnida"ucap Yu I sambil menarik kopernya.

"cheonmaneyo, nanti aku beritahu kalian kalau donghae hyung sudah datang."katanya

"ne" ucapku dan Yu I bareng.

Henry ssi menutup pintu kamar kami. Aku dan Yu I beristirahat sebentar, karna tadi adalah perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan.

_Henry Lau POV:_

Aku menutup pintu kamar mereka. Yeoja yang cantik, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan saudara jauhnya donghae hyung, Yu I. kyeopta Yeoja.

aku merogoh sakuku. Aku mengambil handphoneku , dan aku sms donghae hyung kalau dongsaengnya sudah datang.

_**To ; Donghae hyung**_

_**Hyung, dongsaengmu sudah datang dari mokpo. YA! Hyung, kenapa tidak cerita kalau punya dongsaeng dan sepupu yang cantik..**_

Nggak lama kemudian Donghae hyung membalas smsku.

_**From:donghae hyung**_

_**Sudah datang ? ne, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Nanti saja di dorm aku ceritakan.**_

Aku menguci handphoneku. Dan sekarang aku terduduk di depan tv, sambil menunggu hyung-hyungku yang sedang ada kiagatan pribadi.

_Author POV:_

Donghae, eunhyuk,leeteuk dan heechul baru saja sampai ke dorm. Donghae menghampiri Henry Lau yang sedang sibuk nonton Tv

"henry, dongsaeng dan sepupuku sekarang dimana?"tanya donghae sambil membawa kantong plastic yang isinya makan malam.

"mereka lagi aku suruh istirahat dikamar"jawab henry yang sekarang sedang berdiri di antara hyung-hyungnya.

"hah, dongsaeng? Sepupu?"tanya hee,hyuk,teuk barengan.

"YA! Donghae, kamu punya dongsaeng dan sepupu ? kenapa tidak cerita ke kami?"tanya heechul

"panjang ceritanya nanti aku ceritakan."ucap donghae meninggalkan hyung dan dongsaengnya. Donghae berjalan kekamar dongsaeng dan sepupunya. Dia membuka mengetok pintu kamar itu.

"Rae In, Yu I"panggil Donghae dengan sopan.

"ne?"tanya Rae In dan membukakan pintu untuk donghae.

"hah, oppa" ucap Rae In senang sambil memeluk oppanya.

"ne, Rae In"donghae mengelus kepala Rae In. Rae In melepaskan pelukannya. Rae In senang dan terlihat air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"ya! Kenapa nangis"tanya donghae sambil mengusap air mata dongsaengnya

"haha, oppa bogoshipo"ucap Rae In tersenyum

"ne, nado bogoshipo" balas donghae tersenyum pada dongsaengnya.

"annyeong Yu I"sapa donghae sesaat melihat Yu I dibelakangnya.

"annyeong oppa, aku kira oppa lupa dengan kita..haha"canda Yu I dengan tersenyum.

"ayo kedepan, oppa kenalkan ke hyung dan dongsaeng oppa (member super junior)"ajak donghae yang berjalan disamping Rae In dan Yu I.

Eunhyuk, heechul, leeteuk dan si Henry sekarang duduk di ruang tamu. Henry pertama melihat mereka, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Yu I. Henry mengajak Yu I duduk disebelahnya.

"nah hyung ini mereka, dongsaengku , Rae In. dan sepupuku Yu I"ucap donghae memperkenalkan mereka ke hyungnya.

"ne, eunhyuk imnida"eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum (senyum khasnya)

"heechul imnida.." lanjut heechul memperkenalkan diri kepada yu I dan rae In

"sang leader, leeteuk imnida" leeteuk memperkenalkan diri dengan memberikan senyum malaikatnya.

"ne, naneun Han Rae In imnida. Panggil saja Rae In"Rae In memperkenalkan dirinya.

"naneun Jung Yu I imnida, panggil saja Yu I"disusuk Yu I memperkenalkan dirinya.

Rae In dan Yu I duduk di sofa dan ikut bergabung di tengah-tengah.

"Donghae, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan kekami kalau kamu punya dongsaeng dan sepupu. Aku mengira kamu sudah tidak ada keluarga"tanya Heechul yang dari tadi masih penasaran dengan dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

Donghae menceritakan semua nya. Donghae sebenarnya bukannya tidak mau memberitahu ke member super junior yang lain kalau dia punya dongsaeng dan sepupu. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengganggu saudaranya, dia ingin focus ke kerjaannya demi memberi nafkah ke dongsaengnya, Rae In. karna itu tanggung jawabnya, sekarang dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan dan uang yang cukup. Untuk mengajak dongsaengnya tinggal di seoul.

"nah , jadi begitu ceritanya. Makanya aku terpaksa meninggalkan Rae In bersama keluarganya Yu I." ucap donghae, yang lega menceritakan itu semua.

"aish, dasar anak ini. Apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan Rae In yang kamu tinggal selama 7 tahun" tanya Eunhyuk

"sebenarnya aku tidak tega meninggalkan Rae In, hyung."ucap donghae sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"gwanchana oppa, oppa kan melakukan ini semua hanya untukku. Dan aku senangkok bisa ketemu dengan oppa. Dan gelang ini aku masih memakainya demi oppa"ucap rae In yang membuat donghae tidak merasa sedih lagi. Dan Rae In menunjukan gelang yang di berikan oppanya sebelum berangkat ke seoul.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Rae In.

"kyeopta yeoja"donghae melirik ke hyungnya, Leeteuk yang tanpa disadari sang leader memerhatikan Rae in dari tadi. Dan memuji rae In. Rae In menoleh kearah Leeteuk.

"ah, ani. Aku tidak kyeopta" pipi Rae In pun tiba-tiba memerah.

"menurutku kamu kyeopta. Jangan panggil aku sunbae panggil aku oppa juga" ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum

"EHM… HUK…HUK…"heechul dan eunhyuk pura-pura batuk melihat tingkah leeteuk yang memuji Rae In.

Leeteuk menyenggol bahu heechul yang ada di sebelahnya.

"donghae sepertinya kamu akan punya adik ipar nih…"goda Eunhyuk ke Leeteuk.

"dan adik ipar sepupu."lanjut eunhyuk menggoda Henry dan Yu I yang sedang sibuk mengobrol berdua.

"hah ?"ucap Henry yang tiba-tiba sadar dengan godaan hyungnya . wajah Yu I dan Henry tiba-tiba memerah sesaat eunhyuk menggoda mereka.

"hahaha..hahah"tawa seisi dorm kecuali Henry dan Yu I. mereka benar-benar malu yang kepergok sedang sibuk sendiri, berdua lagi.

"Rae In , kamu mau tinggal di Seoul bareng oppa? Dan Yu I kamu mau ikut tinggal di Seoul?"tanya donghae.

"bisa oppa, tapi 5 hari lagi aku mau balik ke mokpo. Mau menyeselaikan kuliah. Kalau sudah nanti aku balik keseoul sekalian ijin sama eomma dan appa"ucap Yu I

"iya, oppa aku juga. nanti kita datang kesini mungkin sebulan lagi." Ucap Rae In yang sependapat dengan Yu I.

"MWO sebulan lagi?"teriak Leeteuk dan Henry barengan.

"ne.."ucap rae In singkat.

"kenapa hyung? Kamu keberatan ditinggal sebulan sama Rae In?" tanya Heechul ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"a.. ani, tapi kamu kan baru datang dan mereka disini hanya 5 hari."ucap leeteuk dan henry ikut-ikutan setuju.

"nanti aku kembali lagi kesini kok,"ucap Yu I dan Rae In ikut setuju.

"hmm ne" leeteuk cemberut dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"hahahahahah"tawa heechul

To Be Contineud


	2. Chapter 2

사랑해 ^^(Part 2/2)

Sebelumnya maaf klo critanya aneh, dan banyak typonya -.-v

(author; ayu_95lines) sbelumnya udah di post di blog pribadiku (.com) ^-^

Cast:

**Jung Yu I a.k.a****안느**

**Han rae In a.k.a ****아유**

**super junior**

Genre:

** -Romance**

** -Humor**

_~Rae In POV~_

Ini hari ke4ku di Seoul, dan hari ini aku diajak Donghae oppa bersama member super junior yang lain, seperti Eunhyuk,Leeteuk , dan sungmin. Jalan-jalan disekitar seoul. Karena 3 hari yang lalu donghae oppa sedang sibuk dengan member yang lain jadinya aku dan Yu I hanya di dorm, dan membersihkan dorm mereka yang terlihat berantakan.

Yu I tidak ikut dengan ku , karena dia diajak Henry Lau jalan berdua. Baru 4 hari saja mereka sudah sedekat itu. Aku melihat mereka berdua itu cocok.

Aku duduk disamping leeteuk oppa dan sungmin di jok belakang. Sedangkan yang mengemdarai mobilnya adalah eunhyuk, dan sampingnya adalah donghae oppa.

Leeteuk oppa mengajakku bicara dari tadi dan sungmin oppa juga mengajakku bercanda. Mereka semua sangat baik.

Leeteuk oppa mengajak kami ketempat tujuan pertama yaitu kantor SM. Ini pertama kalinya aku ketempat yang sangat ternama. Ini adalah managementnya donghae oppa.

"Hyung, "panggil donghae oppa ke seorang namja yang kelihatan sudah berumur 30tahunan.

"ne?" dia berjalan kearah kami.

"hyung, perkenalkan ini dongsaengku , Rae In"donghae oppa memperkenalkanku ke laki-laki itu.

"Rae In, ini manager oppa dan manager member super junior" ternyata dia managernya super junior.

"annyeong Rae In imnida" aku meperkenalkan diriku dihadapannya

"annyeong, Park gwe youn imnida, panggil saja Park" ucapnya ramah.

"dongsaengmu sangat mirip sama kamu, dan sopan" lanjutnya memujiku.

"hahah, ne hyung. oh iya kami kesana dulu ya" ucap donghae oppa meninggalkan managernya.

"Rae In,"panggil leeteuk oppa yang ada disebelahku.

"ne, oppa ?" tanyaku.

"nanti dari sini mau ikut aku kesuatu tempat" ajaknya berbisik di telingaku.

"ne, oppa" aku mengiyakannya, dan dia tersenyum kearahku.

Sejam sudah aku dan yang lain berkeliling di kantor SM. Leeteuk oppa tiba-tiba menggandengku dan mengajakku kesebuah tempat. Tapi sebelumnya tadi leeteuk oppa sudah pamitan ke donghae oppa.

"kita mau kemana oppa?" tanyaku penasaran

"ketaman , nanti kamu pasti suka" uacapnya tesenyum layaknya seorang malaikat. OMO dia masih menggandeng tanganku.

"nah ini dia tempatnya"katanya sambil memalingkan wajah kearahku.

Tempat yang sangat indah, dan ini buka taman yang biasa. Ditaman ini ada banyak macam bunga, di sekelilingnya ada gemercik air yang indah. Dan banyak burung merpati di taman ini.

"bagaimana kamu suka?"tanyanya

"ne, ini taman yang indah. Aku belum pernah melihat taman yang seindah ini"ucapku jujur.

"kamu orang pertama yang aku ajak kesini"katanya sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"mwo ? oppa belum pernah mengajak yang lain kesini?"tanyaku heran.

"ne, belum pernah. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku kalau aku akan mengajak orang yang benar-benar aku sayangi kesini." Di berjalan kearah merpati-merpati putih itu.

Apa yang tadi dia bilang ? orang yang dia sayangi? Ah, tidak mungkin aku.

"kenapa oppa mengajakku?"tanyaku dengan cepat.

"karna kamu orang yang aku sayangi" ucapnya yang sekarang berjalan kearahku.

Aku kaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, padahal kami baru kenal 5 hari sejak hari pertama kami bertemu. Dan besok aku akan balik ke mokpo.

"Rae In. mungkin kamu tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. " ucapnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak kencang saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Ada apa denganku.

"Rae In, kamu mau jadi YeojaChingu ku ?" darah ditubuhku mengalir dengan cepat, apa? Dia menembakku. OMO apa ini mimpi ? seorang leader boyband terkenal menembakku.

"hmm Ne" kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjawab iya. Ada apa denganku.? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada namja ini ?

"Saranghae Rae in" ucapnya dan tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku.

"nado saranghae" ucapanku semakin kacau. Aku nggak bisa menghentikan ini semua, dan sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta oleh namja ini.

Ini hari terakhirku di Seoul dan ini juga hari specialku. Dimana sang leader Super Junior, Leeteuk oppa menembakku. Dan kami resmi pacaran hari ini juga tepat tanggal 21 september. HAH tanggal 21 september… kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini hari ulangtahunku. Pasti tidak ada yang ingat. Lebih baik aku diam saja, biar aku saja yang ingat.

Aku dan leeteuk oppa, pulang kembali ke dorm. Malam terakhir kumpul dengan member super junior yang lain. Leeteuk oppa masih menggandengku dan kami sampi di dorm.

Pintu dorm dibuka dan ruangan terlihat gelap. Dan tiba-tiba saja..

"SURPRISE" teriak seisi dorm dan duara terompet yang terdengar di seisi dorm.

Aku melihat tulisan besar "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAE IN"

Ternyata masih ada yang ingat dengan ulang tahunku.

"saengil chukae hamnida Rae In"ucap donghae oppa memelukku.

"Gomawo oppa, aku kira tidak ada yang ingat dengan ulang tahunku" ucapku tersenyum.

"oppa tidak akan lupa dengan ulang tahunmu. Ini kado untukmu" oppa memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih sesuai dengan kertas kado 7 tahun yang lalu.

Aku membukanya, dan isinya sebuah handphone, dan sudah ada gantungan dengan tulisan namaku "Han Rae In"

"gomawo oppa" aku memeluk oppaku , dan aku melepaskannya pelan-pelan.

"disitu sudah ada nomer hp oppa, dan member super junior yang lain + Yu I" ucap oppa memberitahuku.

"ne.."

Semua member super junior memberiku selamat. Aku sangat senang, dan ini memang hari specialku. Walaupun besok aku sudah balik ke mokpo.

Karna ini malam terakhir aku dan Yu I di seoul, oppa-oppa member super junior sudah menyiapkan acara makan malam bareng di dorm. Kami duduk duduk di sebelah kanan leeteuk dan di sebelah kiriku donghae oppa. Kalau Yu I sudah di temeni sama Henry, di sebelah kirinya, kalau di sebelah kanannya ada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarya suka sama Yu I, tapi itu rahasia.

~Flashback 2 hari yang lalu~

"rae in" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"ne ?"tanyaku dan ternyata kyuhyun oppa yang memanggilku.

"bisa ganggu sebentar?"tanyanya saat aku sedang membersihkan kamar.

"ne, waeyo oppa ?"aku berdiri dan sekarang duduk di tempat tidurku. Dan kyuhyun oppa ikut duduk disebelahku.

"aku suka sama Yu I"ucapnya langsung to the point.

"hah ? " aku masih nggak ngerti dengan yang ia ucapkan.

"aku suka dengan sepupumu Yu I, waktu kemarin oppamu mengenalkanku ke Yu I. dia yeoja yang kyeopta dan ramah."ceritanya ke aku.

"ooh, " ucapku singkat.

"tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ini rahasia kita" ucapnya padaku , aku hanya mengangguk.

~End Flashback~

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun cemburu melihat kedekatan Yu I dengan Henry. Terlihat dari matanya, jadi nggak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi itu urusan perasaanya pada Yu I, dan itu bukan urusanku.

Tiba-tiba leeteuk memeganggang tanganku. Dan dia mulai berbicara di semua orang yang ada di dorm ini.

"untuk dongsaeng-dongsaengku dan Yu I" ucapnya berhenti dan melirik ke arahku. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"aku mau memberitahu ke kalian, kalau aku sudah resmi pacaran dengan Han Rae In" aku kaget mendengar dia memberitakan kesemuanya kalau kita resmi pacaran. OMO aku malu banget, wajahku memerah.

Donghae oppa tersenyum kearahku, dan dia terlihat senang. Sepertinya donghae oppa sudah tau ini semua. Yang lain hanya tepuk tangan dan memberi selamat ke kami. Aku hanya tersenyum malu kearah mereka.

Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian hari ini yang membuatku benar-benar senang sekaligus malu.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis piker, kalau aku bisa jadi pacar leeteuk. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian ditaman tadi.

Teringat dia menembakku, itu tempat yang sempurna buatku.

"Rae In.."panggil Yu I yang ternyata belum tidur

"ne?" tanyaku

"kamu sudah gila y ? senyum-senyum sendiri" katanya meledekku.

"YA! Aku waras ya…-.-v" balaskusambil melempar bantal kearahnya.

"hahah, gila karena cinta" ledeknya lagi.

"aish, lebih baik tidur saja. Dari pada dikatain aneh terus" ucapku membelakangi Yu I. sekarang aku sudah bisa tidur walaupun tidak nyenyak.  
>==========<p>

Aku dan Yu I sudah siap. Kereta kami akan datang jam 12 siang, dan sekarang masih jam 11 tinggal 1 jam lagi kami balik ke Mokpo. Kami diantar sama donghae oppa dan member super junior yang lain, kecuali zhaomi dan henry. Mereka lagi ada acara, jadi nggak bisa ikut.

Dengan penyamaran mereka, donghae oppa dan yang lainya tidak akan dikejar-kejar ELF. Heechul oppa dan ryeowook oppa menyamar menjadi cewek yang sedikit keibu-ibuan *author mulai gila* nah Eunhyuk oppa disitu nyamar jadi suami Heechul oppa. Dan yang lain seperti cowok yang gentle *reader:memang mereka nggak gentle? , author:maybe, (author ditabok reader)*

Yu I duduk di depanku, dan aku melihat kyuhyun oppa mendekatinya. Ini memang waktu untuk kyuhyun oppa mendekatinya, selama kami di dorm dan jalan-jalan, henry oppa lah yang selalu ada di sisi Yu I. dan Kyuhyun oppa nggak ada waktu dan tempat untuk mendekatinya.

Aku melihat mereka mengobrol berdua, Yu I pantas dicintai oleh 2 namja yang terbilang imut. Soalnya mereka bertiga kelihatan cocok *cinta segi3 nih*

_Leeteuk POV:_

Aku melihat yeojaku yang sedang menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan Yu I. sepertinya dia terlihat senang, melihat mereka berdua dekat. Kenapa kalau melihat yeojaku senang aku pasti akan ikut senang. Hah, ini yang dinamakan cinta sesungguhnya mungkin *author sok tau*.

Aku melirik jam tanganku dan sekarang sudah jam 11.30 masih ada waktu 30 menit untuk mengobrol dengannya berdua. Aku bangkit berdiri dan menariknya pelan, aku mengajaknya kesuatu tempat.

"oppa, kamu mau membawaku kemana?"tanyanya , aku hanya membalas dengan senyum.

Aku membawanya ketaman kecil yang ada di dekat station. Aku mengajaknya duduk diayunan kayu yang ada ditaman itu. Dan aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Rae In"ucapku dengan pelan

"ne oppa ?"tanyanya polos.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Dan aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya. Dan aku menciumnya. Dia hanya diam ketika aku menciumnya, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan aku melihat pipinya yang tiba-tiba merah. Dia memegang bibirnya dan mulai bicara.

"o…oppa" ucapnya lembut

"ne?"tanyaku.

"itu yang pertama…"ucapnya yang membuatku bingung

"heh?" tanyaku, dan aku berpikir dengan ucapannya. Maksudnya pertama? Hah… itu tadi ciuman pertamanya ?

"ah, first kiss?" dia hamya mengangguk saat aku bertanya.

"berarti aku orang yang beruntung mencium yeojaku yang baru mengalami ciuman pertama bersamaku"ucapku sambil tersenyum . aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Rae in.."panggilku lagi.

"ehm ?'jawabnya singkat.

"janji kamu akan secepatnya ke seoul dan tinggal di seoul setelah kamu menyelesaikan kuliah ?"tanyaku dengan pelan

"ne, janji oppa" balasnya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku mengacak rambutnya dan mencium keningnya.

"dan satu lagi.."aku inging mengatakan semua yang ingin aku ucapkan hari ini.

"setelah kamu selesai kuliah, dan kembali ke seoul aku ingin melamarmu menjadi pendamping hidupku" Iya ini dia yang ingin aku ucapkan, nggak tau kenapa secepat ini aku ingin melamarnya. Dan menurutku Rae In adalah pendamping hidupku yang cocok dengan ku.

_~Rae In POV~_

"dan satu lagi.."ucapnya yang membuatku bingung.

"setelah kamu selesai kuliah, dan kembali ke seoul aku ingin melamarmu menjadi pendamping hidupku" tiba-tiba mendengar dia ingin melamarku bagaikan petir yang tiba-tiba menyamberku *bahasa apa itu*

Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, aku hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda mengiyakan. Apa yang telah aku lakukan… baru kenal 5 hari sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dia, dari boybandnya. Tapi ini sudah membuatku gila, jatuh cinta dengan cepat.

Setelah aku mengangguk dia langsung memelukku. Dan sekarang dia mengajakku kembali keruang tunggu.

Kejadian tadi tidak ingin aku ceritakan jika ada yang bertanya, kemana kami pergi tadi. Jika aku menjawabnya dengan jujur, pasti aku akan malu banget.

Kami sampai diruang tunggu. Dan melirik jam tanganku, 5 menit lagi kami berangkat.

"Rae In, darimana saja kamu ? aku tadi mencarimu" tuhkan benar pasti ada yang tanya. Dan Yu I yang bertanya kemana kami pergi.

"nggak kemana-mana, Cuma jala-jalan ditaman yang ada distasiun ini"jawabku dengan tidak mengatakan semua yang telah terjadi tadi.

"oh ya sudah. Itu keretanya sudah datang"ucap Yu I sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Rae In"panggil donghae oppa yang ada dibelakangku.

"ne oppa?"tanyaku.

"nanti kalau sudah sampai kabari oppa, dan satu lagi ntar kabari oppa juga kapan kamu datang dan tinggal di Seoul"ucapnya yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"ne oppa, nanti aku kabari."ucapku dengan tersenyum padanya untuk meyakinkannya.

"annyeong oppa, annyeong oppadeul"balasku melambai kearah mereka.

Saat aku hendak naik keatas kereta tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku dan mendekapkan aku dipelukannya. Ternyata Leeteuk oppa.

"Rae In, ingat janji kita yang tadi.."katanya mengingatkanku akan janji yang tadi.

"ne oppa, aku nggak akan lupa. Nanti aku akan sering-sering sms dan menelpon oppa"kataku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"annyeong jagiya, saranghae"ucapnya dengan mencium keningku lagi.

"nado saranghae" balasku. Aku tidak merasa risih walaupun diliatin member super junior yang lain dan donghae oppa.

"annyeong oppa" ucapku melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Aku melihat air mata di pipinya. ANDWAE jangan nangis oppa.

Hari ini aku meninggalkan seoul dan aku akan kembali lagi ke seoul 1 bulan lagi dengan Yu I.

_**The End**_

_(tambahan: Special Jung Yu I and henry Lau )_


End file.
